My Lord!
by Minkey222
Summary: What happens when a lady knight comes to seek council with the crown prince? No not Arthur. Merlin! royal!Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

The council meeting was going smoothly. No evil sorcerers, deciding that the king was unworthy, no magical beings and creature threatening the safety of the kingdom. Merlin was counting this as a good sign. That was, of course, until a loud band at the door called the meeting and discussions to a halt. The door opened and a knight walked in.

"A Lady-knight has requested a council with your highness. She says that it is of the utmost importance that she is seen immediately." The Knight said as he addressed the king and prince.

"Bring her in," Uther replied in a monotone voice.

The lady-knight walked into the room dressed in the armour of white with a blue dragon in flight on the breastplate. She bowed before the king and prince before speaking.

"I have come here to seek council with the crown prince," She said. Merlin would recognise that voice anywhere. But no, it could not be her. There was no reason for her to be here.

Arthur stepped forwards from his position next to his father.

"Yes. You may speak."

The lady knight's gaze snapped to Arthur's face and she scowled.

"I apologise Arthur Pendragon, but it is not you who I have come to speak with. I have come so speak with my crown prince." She exclaimed.

"I am the crown prince!" Arthur responded loudly.

"Yes of this kingdom. But I am looking for the crown prince of my own kingdom." She explained.

Merlin paled. It was her. Why was she here?

"If you look for your prince why come to Camelot?" Arthur asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

"I come here, for my prince has taken residence in the citadel." She responded to Arthur and continued. "In fact, he is in the courtroom as we speak." the court looked around, searching for the prince. No one noticed Merlin standing by Gaius as he leant against the wall for support.

"Well if he is here, then speaks your mind," Arthur said graciously. She nodded in response.

"As you may have heard there was an attack on my kingdom, Dracowin. Our great king, Balinor, was overthrown by many traitors on the court. His son, our prince, was sent here to seek refuge. The traitors were taken off the thrown and King Balinor was reinstated, our prince could not return due to assassins and concealed traitor still on the court. But our king has fallen ill, and has not much longer on this world." Merlin was becoming weak at the knees. This is why she was here. She continued. "I have come here to collect our prince and soon to be king, so that he may come back with us."

Merlin paled significantly and his knees buckled. No, his father couldn't die. Not now. He grabbed Gaius' shoulder for support. But he could no longer stand and fell to the ground and unconsciousness swept over him.

"My Lord!" She screamed out. Not realising that she had just ousted Merlin's true identity.

"Merlin? You think that Merlin is your long lost prince? He's my manservant of all people!" Arthur said, obviously amused. Easily hiding the concern he had for his friend that was currently being towed to his chambers. The lady-knight looked at him with rage.

"You dare imply that our prince, soon to be king, is anything but worthy? Arthur Pendragon you are lucky that you are the prince of Camelot, or I would cut you down where you stand for treason." She almost growled at him. Uther sensing that where this was headed they could risk a war, so he stepped in.

"Arthur." He glared at his son. "I apologise for my son's behaviour. I am sure that what you say is true, so I, therefore, offer my services to you to escort your prince back to your kingdom. Perhaps we could sign a treaty and become close allies in the near future." He said, noticing the many advantages of allying with the kingdom.

"Of course. We may come to an agreement once our prince is in his right mind." She said with a smile. The lady-knight walked out of the hall and followed the trail after her prince and soon to be king.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for my absence, I'm still not 100% but- Ya'know. I had some spare time and I thought I'd tie up some loose odds and ends. I still get messages now and again requesting a continuation of this story. I hadn't planned on continuing this but I thought it might be a fun little story. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **IDONTOWNMERLIN**

Merlin was roused back into the world of the living by a soft hand carding through his hair.

"Good morning, my liege," A gentle voice prompted. The long, calloused fingers, ran lightly across his scalp. He opened his heavy eyes to look at the round face poised above his own.

"Bronwyn?" His eyebrows furrowing slightly. Her slight smile smoothed his forehead once more and he found himself realising how long it has been since he had been home.

"That I am, my lord," She spoke, still low and gentle. She always was different around him than she was with others; especially those who spoke down of him. He disliked it when she became protective (he could look after himself, you know) but he found it endearing none-the-less.

Confused and disorientated, he tried to sit up, but Bronwyn kept him down with a light touch. She opened her mouth to speak but instead opted to shake her head.

"You mustn't. I'll get the physician first," She said, still soft but with an underlying firmness that he knew not to oppose.

"Why-?" His voice sounded bad to even his own ears as he tried to speak above a whisper for the first time so he was grateful for the cup of water he was subsequently passed. He gulped it down and passed it back to her once he was finished. He nodded his thanks as she placed it on the table. He was about to try and ask once more but she simply turned and walked out of his chambers, to presumably find Gaius.

The previous events played behind his eyelids as he rested. He briefly entertained the idea of getting up but he knew not to challenge an order, even now. He may have power over her but her glare could send any man to his knees. He breathed a laugh. He had missed having her around.

A presence in the room made him open his eyes. He could see, standing at the workbench across from him was Gaius, as he busied himself, Bronwyn leant against another table, speaking with low words. He could tell from the way Gaius stood that Bronwyn had shared terrible news, most likely about his father. He feared to hear it himself. Sensing that she knew he was eavesdropping he snapped his eyes shut before she looked over at him.

"Merlin? I can tell you're awake. Even after all these years, you're still as bad as an actor as you were back then. Open your eyes, the light has done you no wrong- Why hide from it?" Merlin opened his eyes sheepishly, blushing as she tutted like he was a small child.

"You caught me, Bron," She smile lopsidedly at him and he returned the gesture.

Gaius gave him a brief once-over just to check that there was no injury from the fall after he had passed out- He refused to accept that he had fainted- and he made sure that the only cause of the incident was shock, which it was. Once Gaius had allowed himself to fret he let Merlin stand up; Only after he had him swear that if he should feel shaky or weak or in any way, shape or form _off_ then he would tell him straight away. He agreed because what good would it do to get stuck in the patient cot for a week. Especially when his father was withering away back home- Merlin paused halfway standing up, a chill working its way up his spine.

"My liege? Merlin? What's the matter?" She started to move forwards but stopped as he sat back down on the cot, his head in his hands.

"Is it truly as you said? Is my father- Is he truly dying?" A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye as he looked up to meet her eye. She looked sombre and avoided his gaze.

"Yes," Was all she said, but she sounded like she had something else to say.

"Well?" Merlin prompted. She looked to meet his eye this time,

"Bliant gave him a week at most, I'm sorry, Merlin. There's no hope for him, there's nothing to be done. All he wanted was for you to come home, to see him. I wish I could have come to get you under better circumstances," Her eyes look weary. Merlin finds himself crumble under the sympathetic gaze. He lets more tears flow out as he weeps for his father. All that time he spent away. He had no choice but still he harbours regret.

"And Bliant's sure of this?" He sounds desperate, his voice carrying a distinct sadness. This time she does come forwards, sitting by his side and placing her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"He swears on his healer's oath. He has done all he can, there is nothing to be done." She all but whispers. Jumping up in rage or indignity, Merlin doesn't know, he near shouts,

"It's not enough," His cheeks flush and Bronwyn seems shocked at his outburst. His gaze glazes over momentarily and he breathes heavily. Lips parted he exhales as his face changes oddly. One could describe his look as a mixture between realisation and heavy determination- He suddenly reeks of determination.

"Maybe Bliant has done everything that he can, but maybe I can do something. The dragon said it himself, I am the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth, surely I can do something," He said almost desperately.

"Merlin-," She began but she was cut off.

"I will go to my father's bedside, but I won't let him die. Not now. I'm not ready." His eyes grew heavy with sadness. He turned and walked into his room to pack.

"Merlin," He heard Bronwyn's sigh as it carried on the draft in the chambers. He heard to door shut, feather soft, behind her as she left to wait for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm hoping to get this written and uploaded before I go back to school otherwise this will never get finished. Anyway, here is the next chapter. The whole story shouldn't be too long but I am hoping to add a plot twist and lots of angst in, so that should be fun. I estimate another few chapters, maybe 3 or 4. Who knows?**

 **A fun little exciting announcement is a possible sequel to 'Why does this always happen to me'. It wouldn't be long but it would be something. I just have some ideas.**

 **I just wanted to appologise for the short chapters but that is generally what happens when I plan out a story with sections. I write down each key point of the plot and then dedicate a chapter to it. So yeah. It's also what happens when I write on the fly with no clue what I'm doing. You know how it is. I'm ony just getting back into it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **IDONOTOWNMERLIN**

Impatient to leave, Merlin sent word to have his word and the one Bronwyn arrived with to be prepared by midday. If he set off as soon as possible he would arrive in Dracowin in two days would give him roughly 2 days to find a way to heal his father. Which would be enough time- It had to be enough. He shoved any clothes he could find into his satchel as well as any travelling supplies that he thought he would need. Rushing out of his chambers, Merlin grabbed an apple off of the table, said his goodbyes to Gaius, with a promise to be home soon, and all but ran out of the door. He skids down the corridors in his haste and was glad to see as he hopped down the steps to the courtyard to see that his horse was waiting with Bronwyn.

He smiled at her as he trots over. Taking the reins of his horse he loaded the saddlebags with some of the items from his satchel, whilst making convocation with Bronwyn, discussing routes, plans etc. That was when he noticed the extra horse.

"There's only two of us, Bron. What's with the extra horse?" He finally slowed down to actually face her, his brows pulled together in confusion. Bronwyn only lifted one in response.

"His royal highness requested to join us. To get a look at your kingdom, my liege," She crooked her head towards Uther and Arther who were both walking down the stairs, lost in conversation. Lowering his voice, which was now full of concern, he asks,

"Uther?" If _Uther_ decided to join them then that could end in... Potential death. That would be troublesome.

"No. Worse. Arthur is joining us. From what little I've seen of him, he doesn't seem to be the best companion. But," She takes a breath in as she shrugs, "The king ' _demands_ ' that some ' _proper protection_ ' be provided," She rolls her eyes. Merlin makes the straightest face he can as he says,

"Of course, _we_ most _certainly_ _cannot_ protect ourselves. Why, one would think that you being a knight and me being a trained prince and sorcerer would leave some leeway for skill," He stomps down a giggle, "But alas, we are helpless!" He exclaims dramatically before looking at her and bursting into laughter. Her eyes sparkle in mirth in a way he has missed before turning sincere.

"He believes he's helping. The king," She rolls her eyes again, "Doesn't believe me capable- Since I am a woman. When he suggested that someone accompany us Arthur lit up. He looked so much like a cub, an annoying, disrespectful cub, that I thought to take pity on him," Merlin snickers, "I can see, whilst he doubts you, he cares a great amount. I just don't think he will be too happy to be outsmarted by a woman and a 'weed', such as yourself."

Merlin scoffs at that, "I most certainly am not a 'weed'," He says as he puffs his chest out,

"Well that you may be, but you have to admit, you are rather unassuming. And I doubt that you actually showed him your skills." She crooked an eyebrow at him as she finished checking the supplied for the trip. Merlin secure the girth of his saddle when the two royals walked over to them,

"Merlin," Uther greeted him for jovially than he ever had before as he nodded his head in his direction, "Syr Knight," He inclined his head at Bronwyn, "I have entrusted my son, Arthur, to accompany you in your journey. I should hope he serves well, in both company and in protection," Arthur stepped forwards,

"Quite right, Father," He smiled oddly at Merlin, a strange look in his eyes which signalled to Merlin that he was quite done with his father's fake friendliness. Merlin had to physically stop himself from laughing aloud.

"I hope that all is well then," Then looking around, Uther noted that lack of servants, "Do you require any service? We could have some to escort you as well," He suggested and Merlin had to push down a groan, luckily Bronwyn stepped in as she walked over towards them with Arthur's horse and lining it up with theirs, she responded.

"I thank you for your hospitality, however, we have no need for any extra hands. The journey is short and it would be unnecessary," Merlin could tell she was trying not to sound hostile.

"If all is in order, I wish you good health on your journey," And with that Uther turned on his heels and left.

"How much do you think that he was faking that?" Merlin whispered over to Bronwyn, she chuckled.

"I think he was being as fake as Riordan's tales of his 'lady-friends'," She smirked at him.

"I think that is eerily true," he retorted with a snort.

"What are you two girls gossiping about over there?" Arthur shouted over from his position on his horse. Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mounting his horse then joined by Bronwyn on her's they shared a look.

"Nothing to interest you, _Sire_ ," He joked back.

"Well then, let's be off then?" And Arthur trotted off without waiting for them. Chuckling, Merlin motioned for Bronwyn to follow and they started on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A commenter asked if Bronwyn was based on someone from Game of Thrones and the answer is no, unfortunately not. I have never seen nor read Game of Thrones and so therefore could base it off of that. I tried to google it but the results were empty.**

 **No, I name all of my characters with a purpose, the names are specific. It's just something I like to do, and while it may be true that I do look for meanings, it will retain some relevance in the story, you know.**

 **I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it so far and I hope that everybody has a nice new years and lays rest to 2016.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **IDONOTOWNMERLIN**

"You know you could have waited for us, Arthur," Merlin commented as he moved to Arthur's side and slowed to match his pace.

"Yes, I know, but where's the fun in that, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur retorted back to him, Merlin snorted.

"Yes, but Arthur, do you even know where Dracowin is?" Bronwyn added from behind them, Merlin chuckled at the flush that worked its way onto Arthur's cheeks. Looking back Bronwyn sat there and smirked, looking proud of herself, when a lack of answer came, she moved in front of them and muttered a light, 'That's what I thought,", while Arthur just grumbled under his breath.

The journey continued much like that until the sunset and they reach over the border of Camelot. This was dangerous territory, Merlin knew so. Any bandit, slaver or criminal could wander through and be done with them in their sleep. Two crown princes would catch a pretty penny, he was sure- This was no-man's-land anything could happen. Looking at his two friends as they prepared for the night he could see that they both were thinking the same. Bronwyn was visibly hostile, on edge and waiting for any tip-off. Arthur was fingering the hilt of his sword as he leads his horse to be tied for the night. He, himself, was also on edge, prepared for a fight. When he said anything could happen, he meant that _anything_ could happen, this place was touched by no law, it belonged to no one. Liquid gold was waiting, bubbling just underneath his skin, waiting to pour out; the air crackled with the potential energy.

Once the bedrolls were all placed around the campfire and their supper had been cooked, served and eaten they all say around in a circle, the fire low in-between them.

"So, what is Dracowin like then, Merlin?" Arthur asked wistfully, his face upturned to the night's sky. It was a clear night, the stars were all visible. There was a soft breeze but it was warm enough that there was no chill or bite to it. It didn't look like it'd rain. It was inviting, the night sky, oftentimes Merlin left his room back in Dracowin on nights like this and just sit outside on the parapets and watch the night's sky until the first hint of sunrise when he'd run silently back to his room.

"It was like Camelot in many ways, you know. Big, loud, boisterous, there were so many people and so many cultures, just coming together. It was so bright, so many colours it sometimes hurt to look at. Sometimes, when the sun hit just right, though, the castle would shine like the sun itself, casting its rays onto the village below. Children would play in the streets; the laughter would carry on the breeze up to the castle. There was no fear for the people there; everyone helped anyone who needed it," Merlin rambled on and sat there with a faraway look on his face as he reminisced about his childhood. He was broken from his memories as Bronwyn placed her hand on his,

"Soon, you'll see it again. Soon, you'll be home," She had a soft smile only meant for him, Arthur looked like he felt out of place.

"Is it still the same?" Merlin asked tentatively, taking her hand in his.

"A lot has changed, Merlin, understand that, but yes. The castle still shines down, the children still play in the streets, Riordan still tells his tales. Terrible things may have happened in the years since but the spirit still lives on, even in your absence, even after all the hardships it has faced- The spirit still lives on,"

Arthur looks enraptured and then confused,

"When you came to Camelot you told me and my father about an attack, what happened?" He asked, Bronwyn's face turned dark.

"Understand this, Arthur, not everyone is kind, not everyone has good intentions. And while not everyone is evil, not everyone is innocent either," Arthur looked even more confused, this is when Merlin decided to join the conversation.

"It was my father's brother. He was jealous, enough said, he overthrew my father and tried to kill me. They weren't happy days," Merlin's gaze was serious as he stared into the fire.

"But," Bronwyn added in a lighter tone, "We got rid of him and it went back to normal, your father was on the thrown and-," Merlin cut her off,

"He tried to kill me again," Merlin frowned.

"He didn't, that's what mattered, Merlin. That also lead you to Camelot," She raised her brow at him, he faltered under her look.

"I guess _that_ had some benefits," He admitted lowly and she nodded approvingly at him.

"What, becoming a _servant_ had some be-," Arthur started but he was cut off by Bronwyn who held a hand up to silence him,

"Shhhhh," She looked around, finger over her lips, "Did you hear that?"

Heart thumping in his chest he saw Bronwyn roll out of the way just before an arrow embedded itself in the earth right where she had been sitting. Arthur, who was now standing up with his sword drawn, searched around for any visible figures in the dark. The nightfall meant their vision was impaired but allowed to the 'attackers' to stay hidden, a risk they had wanted to take. Obviously, they hadn't counted on the skill that Bronwyn, Arthur and he possessed. While Arthur was analytical, searching and still, Bronwyn was actively looking, her normally brown eyes lightened a shade or two by the power simmering underneath. She motioned with her head towards him, signalling that there was someone hidden behind him, so under the cover of a poorly timed cough, his eyes flashed brightly and a heavy branch fell silently onto the assailant; knocking him out instantly. Bronwyn successfully hid a laugh as more bandits suddenly flooded into the small clearing.

There were 5 more, good odds, 3 on 5- One of them having already been disposed of. Arthur took on two, his sword work no match for the unskilled errand chasers, Bronwyn took two as well, her quick spell work made it easy to take them on. Merlin took the last one- Playing ignorant, Merlin waited for the bandit to draw near, readying to strike from behind. With a wink to Bronwyn, just at the last moment he turned and thrust the dagger into the bandit's chest, making him collapse immediately.

Arthur watched in shock, Bronwyn had used magic openly; Merlin had used masterful footwork and close quarter dagger work. What had just happened?

Once they had securely gotten rid of the bandits, they sat back in their previous position, each of them on edge. Arthur stared at Bronwyn and him, trying to work out what was going on.

"Arthur, it's rude to stare," Bronwyn stated, unimpressed at his obviousness.

"You're a sorcerer," He stated,

"Yes and you're a prince, what difference does it make?" She replied coolly. He pondered over this for a while,

"Magic corrupts, does it not? It is illegal in Camelot, punishable by death," Arthur looked unnerved,

"And yet here I am," She responded, thinking on it a moment, she continued, "Arthur, this is something you need to learn- We are not in Camelot anymore, nor am I from Camelot and not everyone will share you and your father's ideals and thoughts. The sooner you grasp this the better it will for everyone,"

Arthur sat there dumbstruck as she lay down with her back to the fire, Merlin sat silently, still by her side.

"I'll take the first watch," Arthur simply said as he stood up, leaving them alone.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" Bronwyn asked, Merlin lay down as well and let the wind carry his answer off,

"No, not yet,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wowee, that was emotional. To whoever said that Arthur didn't react enough, there you go. Sad I know. Also, what a long chapter! It never seemed to end.**

 **Also to the GoT person, I had a look at the person you said and I agree, she would be fitting so if that is how you would like to image her then go right ahead. However, if you haven't seen it, I have actually drawn a cover for this story. Which is, as it were, a picture of how I image Bronwyn to look. I mostly like the armour design, very dragon scale-y.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **IDONOTOWNMERLIN**

It was silent when he awoke. Arthur was sat, stoic, across from him, a frown on his face, a strange look in his eyes as he stared into the now empty fire pit. The silence was broken, however, by Bronwyn who brought the horses forwards, fully saddled and packed, apart from his bedroll.

"If we are to make it to Dracowin before sun fall then we need to leave now, my Liege,"

"Of course," Merlin replied, Arthur still stayed silent as he stood and took his horse, not sparing a glance to either of them.

Merlin stood as well and packed his bedroll before he mounted his own horse, as Bronwyn mounted hers.

The journey was tense, the uncomfortable silence ruling over all. Arthur was brooding to his side as Bronwyn took the lead in front of them. She too was silent as she leads the way. Merlin was lost in his thoughts as he travelled through the woods. His father lay on his deathbed, not even half a day away from them. What was he going to say? What could he say? There was nothing he could say, nothing that would ease any pain. His thoughts continued along that train of thought for the remainder of the trip as the tense silence still prevailed even as they neared, until Arthur had finally found the words he had been looking for. Arthur had sat with an odd look about him, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He hadn't been actively paying attention to him but it had become somewhat of a habit to watch how he was feeling.

Arthur drew his horse near and in a low voice he asked,

"Did you know about her? Did you know about the magic?"

Merlin opened his mouth, trying to find the words to say, how could he answer this?

He didn't have to as they moved into a clearing and as they drew nearer, Bronwyn announced,

"We're here, my liege,"

Merlin felt his breath melt away as he took in the sight of his home. They galloped towards the entrance, the white cobblestoned streets greeting them as the kingdom was washed in splashes of purples and deep reds as eventide fell. He smiled as he watched the traders pack up their colourful stalls and mothers dragging their children in for supper. He revelled in the warm scent of fires burning to chase away the cold and the scent of freshly cooked food. He saw the baker giving his last loaf to a homeless girl and he saw the smither walking towards the pub the tanner in tow.

He was not oblivious to the stares and the awed voices trailing after him, surprised and rejoicing villagers taking in the sight of him after so many years. Young voices called out to him, calling his name. He remembered playing with many of them when they were so much younger. A little girl no older than 7 or 8 ran up to him as they passed, Aife if he could remember right, and held up to him a small white flower. He remembered her, her curling red hair which bobbed on her head as she ran. He remembered her freckles, covering all visible parts of her skin. He was there when she was born. He remembered playing with her when she was smaller than she was now.

He took the flower gratefully and smiled at her in response for the tooth grin she offered him before being beckoned back home by her mother. Their father had been a soldier, one of his most trusted. He had unfortunately passed when she was pregnant. Neale was strong. Merlin found it was a shame that he had never met his daughter.

The journey up to the castle was a short one but he still took notice of not only the glorious voices of his people, looking up to him, he also so the scared gazes as they all took in the red cloak of Camelot. He saw mother's pulling their children away, shielding them with their bodies. He saw the traders try to block away their goods. He saw the smither and the tanner shy away into the shadows of the tavern.

Merlin's face turned serious and he ushered Arthur away, giving apologetic looks to anyone who could see him. He could tell that Arthur saw them.

Eventually, they reached the castle and servants were waiting for them at the entrance. The kingdom wasn't very big but it was prosperous and kind with an undying spirit. He loved it.

Merlin ordered for some chambers to be made up for Arthur, who was lead away by someone else.

He left, followed by Bronwyn to his own chambers. He remembered the way to his rooms well and made it there quickly. Grabbing some books, he placed them on the table, read the titles and selected one. He left that one on the table and placed the rest back onto the large bookshelf. He then took the large, leatherbound book, and sat in the armchair in front of the fire, which Bronwyn built. She sat across from him and together they poured over this book.

It was, of course, a very powerful, very old, healing book, which he had received from Bliant on his 10th anniversary when he had shown some interest in the healing aspect of his already powerful magic.

Two hours later, the sun has set completely and the fire was starting to burn low but still cast a glow warm and red. They had still found nothing. Bronwyn had just offered to collect another book when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He called out as he absently rubbed at a forming headache trying to stave it off.

"Arthur," He called through the door,

"Come in," He knew he was being short with him, but he had been working so hard and he still hadn't found _anything_ to help. Looking down at the book he pushed it into Bronwyn's hands.

"Take it with you, see if you can find anything," The _don't let Arthur see_ was left unsaid as Arthur, himself, walked into the room. Bronwyn's voice turned cold as she greeted him,

"Sire," She nodded her head at him and then turned to look expectantly at Merlin.

"Go," He said softly, "There's someone waiting for you, we have no need for your service," She looked confused, he looked at the plain wedding band on her ring finger. She realised and blushed.

"What's his name?" He asked. Arthur just stood patiently in the background.

"Owyn, 2 years," She smiled, abashed, a flush rising to her cheeks.

"I'm glad for you," He smiled back and patted her shoulder. She nodded and left. He motioned for Arthur to join him.

"They said these were yours," Arthur said by way of explanation. Merlin nodded.

"And what brings you here," He narrows his eyes ever so slightly as he sat back down in his chair.

"You never answered my question," He responded, taking Bronwyn's seat.

"What question's that?" feigning ignorance, he wasn't sure if he could answer Arthur's questions.

"Did you- Did you know about Syr Bronwyn's magic? Did you know she was a sorcerer?" His gaze was piercing and accusing, Merlin's spine tingled as cold ran through him.

"I- I mean," Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to piece together an answer, stringing together indiscernible words.

"Just," He paused, "Just answer the question, Merlin," He looked in Arthur's eyes and saw pain and betrayal. Arthur looked hurt and He answered.

"Yes," Arthur looked away, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Is it common knowledge? Does everyone know?" He still looks away, Merlin looks down at his hands, pauses, looks up and responds,

"She is renowned," he licks his lips, "She leads a battalion of," He pauses again, "Magic wielders. She is the best at what she does." Arthur stands and faces away, his fast forming and unforming rapidly. Merlin picks absently at a cuticle, hesitant. The tension was thick. Arthur took a moment, taking a deep breath, he turned. His eyes piercing. He grinds his teeth, his eye twitches in that way it does when he's stressed. His nostrils flare.

"Merlin," He narrows his eyes, "Are you a," He can't say the word, he does anyway, "Sorcerer?" Merlin can't speak. Arthur gets closer, Merlin stands up. He feels weak.

"I had no choice, Arthur," Merlin says, his voice hoarse, he sounds scared. Pain flashes through Arthur's eyes. A vein pops out of his forehead.

"You betrayed me," He growled out, "You- I trusted you! And you-" He snarled "I can't be around you, you were my friend. I trusted you," He turned and started to head for the door. Merlin felt a tear dribble down his cheek, he wiped it away roughly. His abused cuticle starts to bleed.

"Arthur," He called out weakly, Arthur ignored him, his stride long and purposeful. Merlin takes another step forwards.

"Arthur," He called out again, the blood dribbles down his finger. He takes another step forwards. Arthur still ignores him. He's closer to the door, his jaw clenches one more time. Merlin takes one more step forwards.

"Arthur," He shouts, the doors slam shut, the bolts sliding into place. The windows shake in their frames. The fire flickers. Arthur finally stops.

The drop of blood falls from his finger onto the cold floor beneath him.

He breathes deeply, Arthur does too. He turns to face him, a rage burning in his eye and a fear underneath the surface. Merlin recoils slightly but holds his place. The room shines blue under the moonlight.

"Let me go," Arthur speaks through gritted teeth.

"No," His voice wavers.

"Let me go," He says stronger now, Merlin still stands his ground,

"No, Arthur," Arthur seems to deflate, letting out a shaky breath,

"Merlin," He shuts his eyes, "Let me go," Merlin looks at him with sad eyes,

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I can't," Arthur sighs and moves back to his chair, inching away from Merlin subtly. Merlin feels that like a punch to the gut.

Arthur is scared.

Arthur is scared of _him_.

"Arthur, I want you to understand," A deep breath, Arthur won't look him in the eye, "I would never betray you, I have never betrayed you," Arthur's voice cracks as he responds,

"Then _why_? Why would you-?" He can't find the words.

"I was born with it Arthur," He looks down, "I didn't choose," This gets Arthur to look up but he doesn't say anything.

"My kingdom, they don't fear drought, nor famine, they don't fear the weather, they don't fear enemies. My kingdom is prosperous, they know how to make something out of nothing. They don't fear the darkness, nor death or disease. They understand how the world works and how it looks after us," He smiles a bit as he speaks, but then grows solemn, "But Arthur," He looks him in the eye, "The one thing my people fear above all else? Your father and the red cloak of Camelot," Arthur's brows furrow but still be doesn't speak, "Mother's fear for their children's safety, Arthur, they are innocent. There is no more crime than there is in Camelot, it's not the magic's fault. And yet, mother's fear for their children. My mother feared for me. Arthur, you condemn magic, you condemn all those that wield it. Can you call a child evil? A child who had no choice, can you condemn them to the flames?"

"I-," Arthur is torn, he can tell.

"I always used my powers to help you, Arthur. Only for you and Camelot," Arthur looked broken. He stands, his touch on the chair lingering as he walked around.

"I need to be alone," He mutters, Merlin nods. The doors slide unlocked and Arthur leaves wordlessly leaving Merlin alone. He sinks down into the chair and weeps.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that this one took so long to get out but with school and the entire premise was difficult to write it just took me a long time to pull myself together enough to do this but here we go.**

 **As promised the next chapter.**

 **IDONTOWNMERLIN**

Waking under the best of circumstances is never the best of experiences and now? His eyelids seemed to glue shut with the trepidation he feels in the depths of his stomach. Right now he feels the doubt curling up in the farthest reaches inside of him, impossible to see but easy to feel- like a breath of wind on a hot summer's day.

He doesn't think he can do this and yet he has to.

His father needs him.

Dragging himself out of bed Merlin begins dressing himself- he always denied a servant- clumsily, his head weighed down with sleep. He trips a couple times but never seems to make it to the ground. He looks regal, he looks fitting of the crown. He doesn't feel like he is, though. Why would his father send for him now, when it is near to too late? He's not ready- he should have had more time.

There's never enough time.

He dunks his face into a bowl of cold water, refreshing and washes away the dried crust adorning his tears. No, he resolves himself, he must be strong for his father, for his people, for himself. He's not sure he would be able to control himself if he started now. The blow has hit too close to his heart, to close to his soul. He is ripped open and bleeding, spilling all over the floor like a split bag of grains. He'll need sutures to put himself back together. His father dying, Arthur knowing. It's more than he can take. He fears he is coming apart at the seams.

The knock is too loud and sudden, and Merlin turns with a start. He knows who it is.

The knock is a damning sentence.

"Come in," He calls, he is embarrassed at the way his voice cracks.

Bronwyn stands at the door, cold and poised. Her armour glints in a way that is foreboding; she looks like a statue. He decides he doesn't like the look she is wearing. Her brow is furrowed her lips set in a grim line. Her eyes are covered in shadows. She looks dark.

She looks like a reaper, leading him to his death bed.

He supposes she is in a way.

He nods his recognition at her and steps out behind her. She leads the way down the quiet hallways, stone cold and unfeeling. It's too early in the day for most to be out. The land is covered in early morning darkness. It seems fitting.

His feet feel like they're full of lead, like a rock tied around his ankle as he tries to swim up shore. the seconds seem to count down to the moment he reaches the old oak door. It's heavy and reinforced. Trying to keep him out, it feels. It doesn't feel right that Arthur isn't by his side but at the same time he wouldn't want him here. Everything feels wrong, the floor, the walls, his clothes, his title. Everything.

He doesn't want to deal with it now.

But everything is happening now and there is nothing the be done but to deal with things as they come to him.

The doors open, too slowly and too quickly all at once. Bronwyn stands- waiting, barely breathing. As he moves to walk in she doesn't follow him. He looks to her- she shakes her head. He heads in alone.

Laying eyes on his father everything fades out around him. He is pale and thin. His hair is greying- thinning. There is nothing left of the thick black mane that once was. His eyes hold secrets that are too heavy a burden to bare. His veins show through black like bruises on his sallow skin. His breathing is shallow and laboured and Merlin fears that every rise and fall of his chest shall be his last. He looks tired.

He looks kindly at him.

Merlin all but collapses at his father's bedside, gripping onto his hand with a surprising strength.

"Father," He breathes out. He can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. All thoughts fall from his head and he tries to find words to articulate how he feels- how sorry he is.

"Merlin," He smiles gently at him but pauses to cough, struggling to draw in breaths, Merlin panics. The noise is wet and congested. He fears but all is well. He regains his composure and Merlin takes his position back up at his side.

"You have grown so much, my son," He ducks his head. His father laughs. He commits the noise to memory.

"You will become a great king, soon enough," His heart shivers in his rib-cage. He has no sibling, no brothers, or sisters. His mother had longed for a girl but she had fallen barren after his birth. He feels guilty for that too.

"I-" he begins, but finds he can't finish. "You're not going to die, father. I won't let you," His steely resolve shining through.

"Son, these things happen. We must learn to live and to grow through them. I have seen greatness in you from the second you were born. You will be loved, by your friends, by your mother. By your people," His voice sounds hoarse and scratchy but his smile is beaming. His eyes are slipping shut. His heart flutters like a caged bird.

"You can't die," Tears pour out at an alarming rate. His voice crackles. "I need you. I'm not ready," His eyes flare gold and his hold on his father tightens but nothing happens. He is helpless. He is powerless. His father chuckles and with what remaining strength he has he wipes away his tears.

"Merlin, you will be great. You are my son and I love you," He draws in a breath and offers one last smile- a parting gift. His hand is warm against his face as it falls lax, struggling breaths wheeze out.

They stop.

The roar he cries is more terrifying and more tragic than any monster that he has ever seen.

The death toll rings over the city.

A silence falls as everything seems to stop.

"Please, sire, do not feel so guilty, there was nothing to be done," Bronwyn offers a warm hand on his shoulder after walking in.

"What took him?" He sounds desperate.

"A disease of the lungs, quick and unforgiving. Nothing could heal him," She sounded sombre.

"Why did he not call me sooner?" He sobs as he draws a hand over his father's eyes, closing them to sleep.

"It happened so quickly, we didn't know what had happened until it was too late," He lays his head on the bed. "Merlin, you must address the people,"

"The tradition is not kind, Bron,"

"I know, but you must. You may grieve once you have told the people of our loss. You may grieve when they can grieve with you," She sounds kind, he lets himself melt into her hand. He lets himself believe that everything will be okay. he faces away from his father.

He stands.

He turns away.

He walks away alone empty space behind him.

He cleans his face.

He walks to the balcony.

He people are surrounding him.

The atmosphere is dry and sorrow filled.

They know.

They must know.

"My people. We have-" He pauses, he wipes away a tear, "We have suffered a terrible loss, this day. My father, your king, has passed through the veil. We shall not forget him." He pauses again.

He breathes.

"We shall remember him through our stories. We shall sing his tale. He shall live on through our actions. He was kind and he was great. He brought prosperity and peace to our noble lands. He was the best king to have ever graced this kingdom and I am-" He shuts his eyes. He shuts his aching heart, "I am proud to follow in his footsteps."

The chorus of sobs follow him. Accompanied by the shouts of _long live the king._ The silence filled with his footsteps.

And a distinct lack of Arthur.

There has been no word on his friend. On whether he left or stayed. On whether he's still a friend or he's run back to Camelot to order war on his kingdom.

Bronwyn meets him at the door to his chamber with a hand on his shoulder that speaks a million words to him. _Be safe, be strong,_ it seems to say, _square your shoulders and hold your head high._ He will. He'll try to stay strong. He pushes the door open.

His room isn't empty.

Sat in the chair opposite the fire is Arthur. The scene set before his is such a mirror to last night Merlin almost want to run as his heart leaps into the base of his throat. Looking at Arthur's face however, regretful and more open than he had ever seen it before, he rethinks his feelings. He takes the seat opposite him.

"Arthur," He nods in his direction. Arthur can't seem to meet his eye as he toys with a loose thread on his shirt- he looks very much like a naughty child who has been scolded. He's not wearing his armour, or his sword, for that matter. He appears completely unarmed. He is not sure whether to be comforted or frightened by this.

"Merlin," He sounds choked up, "I am sorry for your loss," He shuts his eyes and when he opens then Arthur is holding his gaze.

"Thank you," He doesn't know what to say.

"Merlin, I- I wanted to apologize. For judging you- for thinking that you betrayed me," Merlin bites the inside of his cheek. Arthur looks remorseful and truly stricken. "I realised then that you- you are a friend- My greatest friend and I had no right to condemn you for something that you had no choice in- Gods, you were born with. I had felt so angry; so, so angry by the revelation that I felt I could have sent you to the pyre," Merlin freezes, "right then and there, and then. What you said finally sunk in. Born with it." He chuckles darkly, "I might as well have sentenced a baby to the flames. And only for me- Only to protect me. Me and my people. You didn't have to and yet you were so loyal, so trusting as to trust me. And I was going to kill you- Gods, I- I," He doesn't seem to be able to find the words. Merlin places a hand on his back as he shakes with tears.

"Arthur, I understand. Your father, he thinks that magic has wronged him, that _it_ is the killing tool. He's wrong. But you have been poisoned with this thinking for too long to see that Magic is just a tool- It's the person that wields it that decides its fate," Arthur looks up, his eyes are red.

"Arthur, go home-" He looks hurt, "Rest, think- find a way to help those that need it. One day, you'll be a greater king than your father," Merlin's eyes are sad.

"And you'll come back to Camelot as well?" Arthur sounds desperate, pleading.

"I can't," He can't look him in the eye.

"I understand," He stands up. "You have been a great friend Merlin." He touches his shoulder briefly. He leaves without looking back. Merlin stands there for a long time, unmoving- in a state of shock. He doesn't look out the window when he hears a single horse galloping through the emptied courtyard. He simply shuts his eyes and thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A bit of a change in pace. I didn't really know where to go so instead I fold you a collection of letters set from the time Arthur leaves Dracowin. It's funny, sad, and a way so that I don't have to write so much.**

 **The funny part is that I wrote this before the previous chapter, mainly because I knew that it was very emotional and I was just putting it off again and again because it was very difficult to write.**

 **Anyways, some more light hearted things.**

 **IDONTOWNMERLIN**

To Arthur,

I find it strange- Not being your servant anymore. I can't bring myself to say that I miss being a servant but I do admit that I miss being in your company.

I am ashamed that it has taken me so long to simply pick up a piece of parchment and write to you. I simply had no time- I can see what you meant when you said being crown prince was time-consuming, Clotpole. Being a king is worse. As a servant, I had no time and now? I have even less.

I am sad that you could not come to the coronation, there was plenty of food that you could have filled your waistline with. I jest, in truth, I miss talking to you. I even miss hunting with you. It's lonely, here alone, even though I have Bronwyn and the rest of the knights. Nothing compares to the time I spent with you. I miss Camelot and it's people. In the short time, I lived there with Gaius it became home to me. I cannot wait for the day I visit again.

Some good news that has come, though, Bronwyn has fallen pregnant. And though it is not my babe, she is one of my closest friends, next to you of course, and I find joy in my heart for her and her husband. She says, should it be a boy she'd love to name it in your likeness.

How goes life in Camelot? Hopefully, it hasn't burnt down in my absence. I'd be surprised if it hasn't, I don't know what you do without me. How is your courtship with Gwen? I hope you're not still being an arse. I could see that you truly loved her.

Tell everybody that I miss them and I hope to see them soon.

Please write soon,

Merlin.

* * *

To Merlin,

I too find it odd to have a competent servant for the first time in years. I joke, I miss your conversation, your jokes. You may have been the worst servant that I had ever had but you were a better friend. George, your replacement, may be the 'perfect servant' but he is more boring than any stick in the mud.

I want to take this chance to say something I don't think I've ever said to you before; I'm sorry. I truly am.

It was only after I returned to Camelot I realised just how much I put you through in your time here. Not only did I mistreat you and take you for granted but you, a sorcerer, living in Camelot. I can see why you didn't to tell me. I'm still upset that you didn't confide in me earlier, but more with myself than with you. I can tell that I didn't make it any easier on you.

Such good news about Syr Bronwyn and I am honoured to have her son named after me, though I wouldn't know why she would want him to be named so. I thought she thought me an arse.

Camelot is good, though it feels empty and less bright without you present. All you have given up to bring it here. Thank you.

Everyone is well, Gaius misses you, Gwen, too, as do the knights.

My courtship with Gwen is my personal business, so keep your nose out of it.

Have you found any ladies, though I doubt you would have, but who knows maybe your power will draw them to you?

Stay in good health,

Arthur.

* * *

Dear Arthur,

I am sorry to have waited so long to respond.

I apologise for the length of the letter. I hope that it receives you in good health.

Altair, Bronwyn's son, is born. He is healthy, good weight, bright eyes and Bronwyn's dark brown hair. He shares her shining smile.

It is with great sadness that she will never get to see it.

There were complications when he was born, too much blood. She held on for as long as she could but there was nothing to be done. At least she got to hold him.

Owyn died within a week, the babe left an orphan. He died fighting, just like his wife. They left me Altair. I will raise him, hopefully, better than you were. You were a mess when I met you.

Bronwyn never thought you an arse, she thought you noble, kind hearted and strong. Maybe a bit arrogant, a bit blind sighted, but one of the greatest men she had ever met.

She named you Godfather.

Write soon,

Your most trusted friend,

Merlin.

* * *

Dear Merlin,

That is most terrible news, but I am honoured to be named Godfather. Maybe one day I shall meet little Altair. I thought that Syr Bronwyn was one of the bravest knights I had ever met. She was loyal, too loyal, she cared about you, I could tell.

Even Uther sends his sympathies.

Uther- what a strange topic my father has become. When I was a child, up until you talked sense into me, I always believed every word he said. But you opened my eyes. Magic- It isn't evil or corrupting, just as you said. Even when talking about servants my father speaks lies, he poisons me with misbeliefs. We are no better than servants, you should know that more than most.

I give you my word; when I am king, I will lift the law. No man shall live in fear on my land.

I often think back to what you said to me in your chambers all that time ago. About how your people are scared of Uther of his knights. I promise you, not anymore. Tell your people. Tell them no harm shall befall them and I will fight for them no matter what.

You told me to go out and help someone. So I did.

I must also apologise for my short response. There is much going on. Did you know that Morgana had magic? Similar to you, she didn't have a choice. She confided in me once I told her about you, she trusted me and I listened. I think it will do her good to talk to people. She was scared but now not so much. She has someone to trust.

I hope that soon time will heal your wounds, write me soon,

Your trusted friend,

Arthur.

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Thank you,

My people thank you.

I knew about Morgana, I was too scared to tell her.

I'm glad she has you.

I'm proud of the man you have become.

Your proud friend,

Merlin.

* * *

Dear Merlin,

I write in greatest sorrow, to inform you of my father's death. He was strong until his final moments. He protected me, and I can't help but feel guilty. Morgana tried to heal him, she could not. I write you this in the time before my coronation, it is a great shame that you cannot attend, but kingship, fatherhood, it is a great task.

I find it hard to speak with joy in this trying time but with his death comes the end of a dark era. Those with magic and without will finally live free of fear and of hiding.

Maybe, just maybe, I will gain goodness out of this.

I miss you, friend.

Write soon,

Your greatest friend,

Arthur.

* * *

Dearest, Arthur,

I write with sadness in my heart that I could not attend your coronation. Altair proves difficult and lacks his mother's and his father's patience. I too, find myself lacking in patience. Fatherhood is trying. Kingship is difficult, but being your friend, your confidant is an honour and a task I will most gladly continue in. Maybe one day I'll visit you in Camelot once more.

Send my love to Gwen, to Gaius, to Morgana and anyone else within hearing range.

Every day brings something new. Only the other day Altair began to walk. He speaks your name and a whole other range of words. He says with most frequency, 'Clotpole'. I have no idea where he heard that one from.

I know well the gaping hole the loss of a father brings. I think myself lucky that I still have my mother to support me. While I know it's not the same, understand that I will always be here for you, friend. You have many loving friends who will help you and support you. Consider yourself lucky, Arthur.

How is everyone? I have sent the occasional letter to Gwen, Morgana and Gaius but none matching the frequency of ours.

Respond soon, I await your letter eagerly,

Your closest friend,

Merlin.

* * *

Dearest, Merlin,

I write to you of the most noticeable news in my life. Guenevere said yes! She agreed to my proposal. I cannot wait for the day where I have a son to call my own and perhaps he shall meet Altair, perhaps he shall know the meaning of friendship just as I do.

Merlin, please come to the wedding. It is a while away, I'd be willing to postpone it until you can come. I will not take no for an answer. Neither will Gwen. She demands that you make an appearance.

On another note. Morgana and I have been drafting the final part of the new law. Magic will be free in Camelot's land. I rejoice. I want you to see it. It is all you have ever wanted, after all.

I look forwards to your response,

Your dearest friend,

Arthur.

* * *

Dearest, Arthur,

So you finally proposed, I'm proud, Gwen will make a great Queen. And you will be a great king.

I cannot deny your request, I will be there for the wedding. My mother will take regent when I visit. I cannot deny that it will be a great reprieve to take a break. You send me the date and I shall come.

I am ecstatic to return to Camelot. I cannot wait to see the great kingdom it has become.

If it is no trouble, I shall be bringing Altair with me. He wants to meet you.

I apologise again for the length, but I guess I will be busy with making arrangements and such.

I will see you soon, my dearest friend,

Yours truly

Merlin.

* * *

Dearest Merlin,

So you finally agree to visit Camelot. It only took me getting married for you to agree.

The wedding is in a week's time but please, come earlier. Stay a while. I'm sure Hunith is competent in her ruling.

Altair is more than welcome to accompany you. I'm sure Morgana and Gwen will coo over him.

There is a lot of preparations to be made so excuse the length.

I cannot wait to see you, dearest friend,

Yours truly,

Arthur.


End file.
